Tragedy
by QueenAmbrose
Summary: They had everything; a loving home and successful careers. One night it all goes to hell.


**AN: This hit me at 3am this morning but I fell asleep before I could finish it. I don't know why it turned out the way it did. But I say sorry in advance. Leave me a review please. **

**I don't own anyone mentioned below and this fic is for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

Pulling his elbow pad down his arm, and discarding it outside the ring, Bad News Barrett, also known as Wade to friends, hit the Bull Hammer on the Miz. The thud of his elbow caused him to wince, sometimes he forgot to reign in his strength, but then he realized it was Miz he just hit, and he immediately wished he had hit him harder. He dragged his opponents limp carcass into the middle of the ring, setting him up for the pin. 1...2...3… It was over. Mike Chioda presented him with the Intercontinental title, placing it around his waist - where it belonged - and then raised his hand. Wade smiled cockily, uttering complete garbage at a slain Miz.

Raising his arms in victory again, Wade exited the ring, celebrating with his fans- the same fans that were supposed to hate him - waltzing up the ramp. The championship was back where it belonged, and everyone knew it. After several months of sitting on the bench, he was back from a shoulder injury. As he passed the curtain, he was greeted with compliments he graciously accepted. He always appreciated that his coworkers never held back their kind words when it came to his ability in the ring. He may have been a jerk sometimes, but he was good. After being injured so many times, it was nice to know that he could always bounce back, he had always bounced back. He smiled his crooked smile, catching a water bottle tossed his way. He looked at the woman who had thrown it, approaching her and cupping her face, "Why don't you ever stay where I leave you?" He asked -his accent thicker than usual because he was tired - kissing her soft lips, chuckling as she scrunched her nose.

She flipped her raven hair, placing a hand on her very pregnant belly and the other on his forearm, "There's no fun in that."

He kissed her forehead, taking her hand in his, "That's my Paige, forever the hard headed one."

Paige elbowed him in the rib, causing him to groan, but never letting go of him. She held on to his arm as she hobbled on beside him. She had refused not to go to the show, they were in Florida for the week, and she had to go. "I learned it from you."

He laughed, unstrapping his newly won title from his waist and throwing it on his shoulder. "Anyway, I'm not scheduled for house shows this week, so we can finally finish tha' damned nursery."

As they reached his locker room, Paige took a seat on the couch, throwing her barefeet on an ottoman and she watched as he got everything ready for his shower, "We would have finished it already, had you bough' the righ' paint." She smirked, grabbing her phone to send out a tweet.

"For the las' time, blue is blue." He hollered from his place in the shower, wincing as he got shampoo in his eyes.

"Hurry up you big oaf, I'm hungry and my feet hurt." Paiged jokingly hollered back. She was eager to get home and eat whatever weird things she'd throw together, and then use him as a human pillow. He'd massage her scalp and cuddle her as she fell asleep. That was the Barrett routine.

They had been together for over a year now, and they had figured out what worked and what didn't work for them months ago. They knew each other like the back of their hands. Emma always joked that it was the British thing, but she'd always countered with "we're just meant to be". At 22, she had never imagined herself being in such a serious relationship with someone 11 years older than her, but it just felt very natural to her. Most thought that she should have waited until she was older - and those people were cut off rather quickly - but she didn't care because she was happy. She had never been sappy, and neither was Wade, but they changed each other in that aspect. It was very easy to use nick names, and giggle, and wonder if she looked okay. And that was so special about it, she didn't care if she dropped her anti-diva persona when she was with him. And she was always with him. If you found him, you found her. He proposed right before he got hurt, and he told her they could wait, but she didn't want to. She would be Mrs. Barrett sooner rather than later.

She played with the silver band on her ring finger, lookin at her twitter feed, favoriting tweets and pictures from fans saying they spotted her. She had always been very social with her fans. She smiled, seeing that Enma had favorited her tweet about Wade and retweeted it.

" RealPaigeWWE: That's right people, the #ICTitle is where it should be. Around my big Moppets waist."

Wade immerged from the showers, a towel around his waist and smaller one around his neck, "What devious things are you doing?"

"Nothing yet." She smirked.

They were home and in bed in less than 30 minutes.

* * *

Wade sat on the floor in the middle of the new nursery, smiling at his handiwork. The entire room had been painted, and some new furniture would be their soon. He had put the cherry wood crib the changing table, and the bookshelf together by himself, refusing to pay someone to do it when he could. Of coarse Paige told him where to put them, but he had did it all by himself. It was nice to just be the two of them, spending the day together, sharing jokes no one else would understand, and stealing kisses like high school sweethearts.

"Wow," Paige said from the doorway, watching him stand and back up so he was standing next to her.

The room was perfect. Painted a pale blue, with pictures of them covering the wall adjacent to the door. They was one of them at the beach, it was her favorite one. He stood behind her, his face buried in her neck, and she was grinning like a fool, holding the back of his head with one hand. The others were pictures of her throughout her pregnancy the last picture frame was empty, awaiting the picture of all three of them; Wade, Paige, and their daughter. There was a rocking chair near the closet, and across from the chair, was the changing table. Closest to the window, was the crib.

"Took us long enough, you could burst at any moment." Wade laughed his hearty laugh, resting his cheek on her head and his hands just under her belly. She actually wasn't due for another couple weeks. Paige leaned against him, feeling him pull her flush against him. She placed her pale hands over his, smiling as she looked over the room once more.

* * *

Watching him sleep was her favorite past time, she never tired of it. Her finger followed the swirls of his tattoo before her hand went slack. How he managed to look so peaceful was beyond her. His rugged good looks and the caveman beard -as she had do lovingly dubbed it- made him look mean when he was awake. But not when he was asleep. He always looked so serene, and she smiled as she studied the small intricacies of his face and ran her hands through her hair. She snuggled her head against his chest as she felt the baby kick. "That one hurt." She thought. Paige felt a sharp pain just under her belly, clutching Wade's arm, she screamed, startling him awake.

He shot up, holding her forearms, "Paige, what's the matter?"

She couldn't answer, instead, screaming again as the sharp pain made her cry and feel like she was dying at the same time.

He pulled back the sheets, no blood, no nothing, so it couldn't be that serious, right? Then why was he panicking? He stepped off the bed, his 6'7 frame making him look huge as he made his way around to her side of the bed. He bent over, grabbing the baby bag from underneath it, "Wha' are you doing?" Paige asked, digging her nails into the mattress, trying to grab the cushion.

"You're going to a hospital." He picked her up bridal style, rushing her into the garage. Pressing the button that raised the garage door, he sped from the driveway. Her cries of pain fueled him, making him drive faster.

Paige clutched at the dashboard, black painted finger nails digging into the leather, leaving scratch marks. Wade, for his part, had ran 4 red lights and was holding her left hand. He was freaking out, hoping all of this was a nightmare he'd wake up from. And while he had no idea what was causing her pain, it was severe. The way her hand squeezed his made him certain.

Reaching the hospital, he rushed out of the car, helping her out, he picked her up. "Help, I need help!" He yelled as he stepped into the emergency. Nurses rushed around them, taking Paige from him. He tried to keep up with them, not releasing her hand until a nurse pushed him back, telling him he couldn't go any further. He collapsed against the wall, crumbling into a heap. His head was in his hands and he felt tears stinging his eyes. He felt helpless, and for him, it was the worse feeling.

Hours seemed to pass before a doctor came and saw him, "Are you with Mrs. Barrett? He asked, looking at the papers on a clip board.

Wade looked up at the woman, nodding his head, "Where is she? Is she okay? Can I see her."

The doctor looked solemn, taking a shaky breath before speaking. "We had to perform an emergency c-section-"

"What?" Wade cut her off, his hand flying out to clutch the wall beside him. People were buzzing all around him, but all he could hear was his heart beat bumping in his chest. "Th-the baby- Where-"

The doctor sighed, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips, "The baby is fine, healthy. Five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot." She smiled, dropping her clipboard to her side, "But I'm afraid your wife wasn't as lucky."

His hear sank and he felt himself falling against the wall for support. "W-wha-" he was usually very good with words, but he couldn't find any in that moment.

"She had a placental abruption. We got your baby girl out before she could be harmed, but your wife had lost a lot of blood by then. We managed to stop the bleeding, but she's still touch and go."

Wade nodded, he couldn't find words, "Can I see-" The doctor nodded, hailing him as she turned. He followed her wordlessly, his throat dry and his eyes watery. He didn't cry, Wade Barrett didn't cry, but this was new territory and he was mortified.

He listened the beeping of the machines she was connected to, all of them quiet but nagging. He was at her side in moments, taking her hand in his, kissing the top of it. Her skin was cold and a sick-pale color. He started talking to her, willing her to open her eyes, begging her to come back to him because he couldn't raise a child on his own.

He let tears free fall as he wiped her hair from her face. "Please," he begged, shaking and squeezing her hand, but he got nothing in return. Just the incessant beeping of the machines. They were getting louder and faster. He panicked, looking down at her, "Paige...?" The beeping got louder and nurses soone started flooding the room. "Paige!" He was full blown crying, thrashing against the nurses that were trying to hold him back. They stopped fighting him, never having seen someone as big as him reduced to tears. But they were all in vain.

"Call it." The doctor looked down, putting the diffibulator paddles to the side, watching in complete sadness as Wade yelled, blaming all of them for this tragedy.

"Sunday, 4:34 am."

Wade had his head buried in Paige's neck, his body shaking with sobs he tried to suppress. He kissed her face all over, reciting I love you's and begging her to pull off a miracle.

* * *

Wade dragged his feet against the hospital floor of the maternity ward, ignoring the people that seemed to know who he was. He had contacted family members, and his bosses, telling them the tragic news of the passing of his one love. They didn't believe him at first, her parents laughed, telling him he was hilarious. Then he started crying again, telling them he wished it was a joke. But it wasn't. Paige's mother lost it and could be heard throwing random things in the back round as her husband talked to Wade on the phone. "Everything jus' hurts." Wade admitted.

He looked through the glass, watching a lady hold his baby in her arms, she smiled at him, but he couldn't bring himself to smile back, not now. She turned the door, bringing the small baby with her. Wade watched the baby in amazement, she looked just like Paige. The nurse handed her over, smiling at him as she showed him how to hold the infant before walking away from him and back into the room with the rest of the babies.

Wade fixed the hat on the small child's head, dark hair peaked from the side, making him smile. She had his hair. She was perfect, from her nose, all the way down to her toes. She had her mothers nose, but his eyes. She looked up at him curiously, her face quirked and her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. Her hands wrapped around one of his fingers, nails, scratching him. He kissed her head, "I'm your dad." He bounced her in his much bigger arms to keep her from being fussy. "You don't have a name yet." He looked down at her, muttering random sounds as she looked at him. Paige would have loved her with all her heart no doubt. And it tore him to pieces knowing that the baby and her mother had been robbed of a relationship. He didn't know how he would do this, but he was all she had left in the world. She just didn't have a name yet. He looked at her, a small smile replaced his frown as she gurgled. "Annabel Paige Barrett."

* * *

**Again, sorry. **


End file.
